New Type Tales
by ClayClay
Summary: This is the story of the OC and his struggles as he copes with his life as a God Eater, knowing that he could die at any moment. With hints of a romance beginning to flare up with another New Type.
1. Chapter 1

_How do I always end up in these situations?_

The ogretail's jaws clamped shut, seconds after I had rolled out of the way.

_Why is it always me?_

I spun on my heels, facing the ogretail, and I let out a sigh. I raised my blade above my head before bringing it down to the level of the aragami's head.

_Oh well. . . ._

I rushed at the beast as I let out a ferocious yell. The blade cut straight through the aragami's head, and with pull, ripped through the remainder of it. I then gave a slight squeeze on my god arc's handle, causing the large black aragami jaws to manifest themselves. I stood there as the jaws devoured the ogretail, when a man with slick black hair, and wearing a long brown coat with a large god eater on the back, walked up behind me. His name was Lindow, and at the moment he was carrying his old-type god arc blade over his shoulder, with a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"So, you finally killed it, took ya long enough didn't it." he said jokingly, with a grin across his face. "Seriously though, good work back there. Well, at least for a rookie." He reached out and patted me on the shoulder, all the while looking me in the eyes. "Now lets head back to base."

-We casually strolled into the front lobby of the Den, where Hibari greeted us with a smile on her face. Lindow had told me that he had some business to take care of, and that he would see me later, so I was now free to relax and take in all that had happened that day. I remember standing in the large grayish brown room, with nothing but the large machine that gave me my armlet and my god arc. I remember meeting Kota, in the lobby, as well as I remember meeting Lindow, Tsubaki, and Sakyua. However, the memory of how I came so close being ogretail food still chilled my spine. I suddenly became aware of Hibari's annoyed call of my name. I turned my head towards her, giving her all of my attention. Which wasn't so hard, seeing as she was incredibly easy on the eyes.

"It is about time you respond." She said somewhat bitter. "You have a lecture to attend in Dr. Sakaki's lab."

_CRAP!_ I had almost forgotten Dr. Sakaki's lecture. I knew that if I was late, that I would have to pay for it. I quickly hopped to my feet, and rushed up the stairs, and into the lift screaming, "THANK YOU HIBARI" at the top of my lungs.

*_**FREEZE!**_- ITS AUTHOR TIME!*

So, this is my very first fan fiction, so please go easy on me for my mistakes, however I do enjoy creative criticism. SO R&R AWAY!

(On next weeks episode, we learn that Jeffery has a terminal illness, Jaime losses all will to live, and WE all learn the true meaning of Christmas. If this Fanfic had anything to do with any of that. XD)


	2. Chapter 2

I sat through Dr. Sakaki's lecture, trying my hardest to listen to what he was saying, but my mind would not follow. It was obvious that Kota was paying little attention as well, but at least I was trying.

Kota let out a huge yawn and leaned in as he whispered, "Hey listen, does this lecture have a point? I mean, what do we care about the reason for the Aragami existence?''

I didn't even have time to shrug before the good doctor was inches away from Kota's face. I noted that Dr. Sakaki made absolutely no noise while sneaking up on Kota. "Sure about that? An Aragami has no brain. Neither does it have a heart nor even spinal fluid. We frail humans will perish if we get blasted in the head or chest, but that's not enough to bring down an Aragami. An Aragami is a cluster of Oracle Cells, each of which is a single-cell organism that thinks and preys on others. That's right, an Aragami is in itself a colony of thousand, make that hundreds of thousands, of life-forms. And this powerful, graceful fusion of cells can't be destroyed by conventional weapons- not the ones we have anyway. So how on earth are you people supposed to battle these Aragami?" He said in a somewhat aggravated tone.

Somewhat nervously, Kota replies, "Um… let's see… Just keep slashing and blasting them with our God Arc?"

"Yes," Sakaki answered in an annoyed manner," the short answer is that using a God Arc a bio-weapon embedded with the same Oracle Cells is the only way to stop the fusing of an Aragami's Oracle Cells. However, this can also cause rogue cell colonies to re-fuse, and then form a new entity. The best thing to do would be to extract the Aragami core, the cell colony serving as a command center. But this is extraordinarily difficult to do. Even with God Arc, we have no way to deliver a decisive blow. Somewhere along the way, the people likened this absolute being to countless Gods that have been passed down around here, and they started to call it Aragami. All right that's it for today's lecture. I'd like you to refer to the Norn database in the terminal for more details about the Aragami. Understood?"

We gave him nods of understanding, and left. I was relieved that the lecture was over, even though it was a _**little**_ insightful.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked Kota, whose eyes lit up suddenly.

"I am going to head to room and watch some Bugarally!" He answered ecstatically.

I shot him a puzzled look as we stepped into the lift. That is where we met Shun.

_This dude looks like a complete asshole who mocks anyone who isn't himself, and at the same time thinks that he is somehow superior because he rushes in to fight aragami alone. Successfully isolating himself from being revived and possibly costing one the mission. _

I didn't have much time to think about where all those thoughts had come from, before he began to speak.

"Hey New Type," He greeted. "Tsubaki is looking for you. It'd be great if you'd hurry too. Oh, and by the way, my name is Shun Ogawa." He did continue to speak, but I zoned him out the entire way up to the entrance. The door to the elevator opened, and I rushed out. I didn't see Tsubaki, so I decided to see if Hibari could tell me where to find her or what she wanted. Unfortunately, it seemed someone else had her occupied. His name was Tatsumi, and he was currently flirting the best he could with Hibari, who in turn ignored him with the best of her ability.

"So, Hibari, it seems that I have once again returned safe and sound. So, hows about a date for the conquering hero?" He said in his best (_it was terrible_) casanova tone. She ignored him and turned to me.

"Have you spoken to Tsubaki yet?"

"Nah, could you just tell me what she wanted to tell me."

Hibari looked pass me too see Sakuya walking up behind me.

"Your coming on a mission with me." She said in a friendly manner that seemed fitting for her.

"What is the mission, exactly?" I asked, in fear that I would come close to losing my leg again. Or my arm, or my head, or just about any part of me.

"We will be hunting some Cocoon Maidens. You know, something easy for the new guy." I let out a silent sigh of relief, and head off to the den gate with Sakuya.

We stood in what looked like the remnants of an old city. A city that used to be full to the brink of life, but was now quite the opposite. Save for Aragami. In the center of the area was what looked liked a tornado.

_There goes my cheery mood for today._

"Ok, listen up." Sakuya said, taking charge of the mission.

"Cocoon Maidens are stationary enemies who specialize in long range attacks. Despite that, however, it is just as dangerous to get to close to them."

I took that in for a minute before asking, "So, what is the best way to fight them?"

"In Lindow's words, it would be along the lines of 'Don't die'" She said in an impression of Lindow. It did not clarify things very well, but it didn't matter, she would make sure I survived. Right?

It did not take long to find the enemy, which was standing all alone in the middle of a completely open area. I felt that this was going to be easy, and I rushed in to kill the Cocoon Maiden. Unfortunately, the damn thing noticed me before I got to it, and fired a ball of _**something **_at me. I barely had time to pull out my shield before the blast reached me. I was pushed back a little by the blast, but I quickly rushed back in towards the monster. I was able to get in a couple of good stabs with my Knife, before the Aragami suddenly extended long sharp spikes out of it's body. The spikes came inches from skewering me before I jumped back, but one ended up cutting the side of my face regardless. I squeezed the handle of my God Arc, and it quickly switched from my blade into it's gun form. With my gun constantly aimed for it, I rolled behind it and fired a spinning fire bullet right into it, effectively removing the Aragami from the fight.

That is when I heard clapping. I turned around and saw Sakuya who, not unlike Lindow, had let me take on the Cocoon Maiden on my own, secretly testing my New-Type abilities.

"You gonna help me out on the next one, or are you just going to admire me the whole time?" I asked with a grin on my face. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of my face, making the cut on my cheek sting.

"No need. While you were taking your time with this one I was taking the other down. So we are done here." She said, smiling back at me.

I plopped down into my seat that sat across a cafeteria table from Lindow and Sakuya. Next to me Kota pulled up a chair, and we began to eat our respective dinners.

"So, and I am ashamed to be asking this, but what is your name rookie?" Lindow asked sincerely. He was looking at me, and I suddenly realized that he wasn't the only one whom I had not introduced myself to yet, since both Kota and Sakuya also seemed to be giving me similar looks.

I chuckled, and replied, "Clay. Clay Nanashi. Sorry for forgetting to properly introduce myself." I was a little ashamed for my lack of manners, but none of them seemed to care. We spent the rest of that meal talking and laughing and having a good time, something that would become sparse in the days not too far from coming.

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na,, na, na, na, na, AUTH-OR TIME*

NOW THE OC HAS A NAME AND WE CAN ALL REJOICE. But for those who still do not feel quite so satisfied:

Name: Clay Nanashi (Which, if the internet is anything to go by, means Unnamed in Japanese

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Birth Date: 4/23/2056

Eyes: Brown

Skin Color: White.

God Eater Type: New-Type.

Hair Style: Short, Spiked, Dark Brown.

Now, there ya go, a character Skeleton. So now I can rest in peace. (Until next installment.)

R&R.

(On next weeks Episode) *Note: THis is how I actually greeted my friend once. Ya know, just to creep him out. Something I do frequently*

Me: *Bards*, I have something to tell you.

Bards: What?

Me: I am pregnant, and you are the father!

Bards: Ew... ( or variant) Shut up...

Me: YAY!

And yes I have done this more than once to him.


End file.
